deutschland83fandomcom-20200213-history
Tjello
Tjello is the sixth episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Martin returns to West Berlin, where he must lay low and attempt to clear his name. Plot Lenora is in Cape Town meeting with Frank Winkelmann after getting a letter about weapons. She wants him to arrange the papers. However, he is not all in until she blackmails him with photos, which prove he has been doing illegal business on the side. A disorientated Alex is stumbling around hospital looking for Tim as other bombing victims are being treated around him. Katie arrives and they look for Tim, who it turns out has been severely injured. Samira is an the Libyan embassy saying goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law. Brigitte and a French officer named Jean-Luc are at the remains of the nightclub, which he says was not the target of the bombing. He thinks that Martin is responsible since he confused Paris and Berlin. Brigitte sees Martin and he leaves the photo of Samira for her. At the American Intelligence Agency, the general is angry and wants an attack on Libya. Brigitte is at the meetings as is General Edel's former secretary Frau Netz. Brigitte shares the photo of Samira. Fuchs shares Martin's passport with everyone as they think he is involved in the nightclub bombing as well. The CIA also has Martin's photo and Jean-Luc tells everyone it is Martin and exposes his relationship with Brigitte. Jean-Luc wants her to talk with a sketch artist about him. Fuchs is in Schweppenstette's office with a tape of the conversation that he had with his mother but Scbweppenstette denies he was working for anyone. Fuchs phones Schweppenstette's mother to confirm what Schweppenstette has said. Annett and Max show up at Ingrid's apartment unexpectedly. Ingrid tells her she is expecting Rose from South Africa at the request of Lenora. Rose, with Lenora at her side, is in informing everyone of her plans to go to East Germany. The operation will be known as Operation Vula. Later, Rose and Lenora enjoy the sunset together before they go their separate ways. Tina receives a package with a hidden letter inside a bar of chocolate. Thomas has also sent a woman named Marianne to help Tina and her family. Thomas uses her on his podcasts. Ingrid gets a delivery of packages from a woman who is not the regualr deliverer as Klaus is sick. This makes her suspicious. Martin walks off with a punk rocker person. Jean-Luc sits with Brigitte in the hotel lobby and it becomes apparent that they dated. Brigitte gets a message from Martin and leaves, He finally figures out that he has been duped but she is already gone. The same lady who dropped off the packages at Ingrid's apartment shows up at Tina's house saying that her car broke down so Tina gets her husband to take a look at it. Christoph leads her to the garage and asks her to take them over the border. She declines and as she leaves Tina gives her a tape to give to Thomas. Martin, in disguise as a punker, meets Brigitte at an aquarium and they embrace. He tells her that Max may not be his son and is only willing work with the BND until he can see Max. Jean-Luc finds them and she tells Martin to run as the other guy pulls out a gun. There is a chase. Jean-Luc goes down into the subway but is unable to find Martin who is in punk disguise and escapes. Hartmann gives Schweppenstette the decoded messages from Libya and they worry that they will be blamed for the bombing because of Martin. Schweppenstette leaves. The CIA want to bring Samira in for questioning so they kidnap her. Marianne gives Thomas the tape from Tina. At the hospital, Tim is in bad shape. Schweppenstette waits at the bottom of his stairs for Valdez and they get into an elevator together with Schweppenstette inviting him for a Cuban cigar on the roof of their building. Valdez knows that Schweppenstette is in the Stasi. Schweppenstette says it was the Libyans alone who were involved in the bombing and reveals that Martin is dead. Rose arrives at Ingrid's apartment but the latter is cold towards her. Martin shows up at Thomas' house to talk about his affair with Annett but Thomas reveals that Annett was already pregnant. Marianne shows up at the Fischer house in the middle of the night and agrees to take them over the border. Music Gallery The gallery for Tjello can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes